Garrus meat a WWE star Dwayne the cock Jognson
by WWEfucker
Summary: garrus has a sex with the star of the wwe dwayen johanson
1. cheptper 1

Garrus fuck a WWE star Dwayne the cock Jognson

Dwayne Johnzon lef tthe ring tired after a big fight with his arch rival enemy John Cenna. He go to his car, a sleek nice cool new 2012 ford F-140. He gto in his car and started driving to his house in holywood hills. He stopp stopped his car when he notcied a blew glo in his back seat of his f10. dwayhne johnon go to the back of his truck bed and find A ALIEN!. He open the truck door and askes the alien who r u. The alien replied "i am garurs vaka wiki/Garrus_Vakarian i am Garrus_Vakarian and i am an alien who crash land here on the planet earth and i hide in truck before the border patrols get me."

John Cena asks him why the boeing patrols would get nim. "they saw me land my crash land my ship and i they know i am illegal alien." Gares v wiki/Garrus_Vakarian Garrus_Vakarian saids to dwayne the cock johnsonl. "Comew with me i will take you hide mode" and garrus gettus in the front of the passeneger (idea garrus fucks arnold shwooreneeger) seat of dwayne longsons truck car,

dwayne jonhgaon drive garrus home to his mansion home in holylwod mansion.

Come inside i will make you dinner what dose turian eat." dwayne ask garruru wiki/Garrus_Vakarian Garrus_Vakarian. "pENIS" garrus say" and laugh". "no but no not really no not for real i eat steak and meat and bacon because i am a carnivor" garrus correct himself to dwayn

"ik i will eat you steak i have my own chef he will make you steak best steak you ever eat.' dwayne SAY to garrus "while i make you that make yiourself comofoortraeelre on my living room.l the dwanyte leave to go to tell shef to cook up cool steak .

Garrus made his way to the living room of dwayne johnson who wasa celebrity even in tghe interstellar community for his wrastling skills. Garus was afan of dwayne and thought he was a cool and couldn;'t believe he was now in the living house of dwayne the cock johnson. Dwatyne return. "how do you crash your ship."? he ask of garturuJSAGIA to which garrus replied "i was flying with my family to get closer to the fight because we don't have good reception and got shot down by the border patrols. "oh shit" dwatne say. Yes it was a bad crash i lost kill all my family in the CRASH. I am sorry say. me say.  
"geel free to stay as long as you want oh your steak is ready."dwyne output and leave to0 kitchen. Garrus explore the room and find a note from dwayne family that say "I AM SORRY DWAYNE WE ARE KILLING OURSELFS" and now garrus understand that dwayne has lost his family return with the food and see garrus holding the note and remember what it is and starts to cry and drops the food . "its ok dwayne i lost my family too i can get over it so can u". "I know it's just i loved the so muchj."./ they hud and begin to cryu as dwayne's slave coves and begins to play on the steriradio "bring me to life" by evanescence watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM

the next gay garrus wokes up and goes downstairs to see if the cock is cooking BREKAFIT. He see that he is and it is bacon and egg shaped like a penis with the eg being the balls and the bacon being the shafting. garrus hug dwayne from beihgnd and say unto him "we lets make our own eggs ;)" dwyne begins to take off his pants.

Garrus is on his knees in front of him and pulls off his tight tighty white people and revels dyne's muenster cock 23' long megadong. Garrus sucks on the gigadick and his mandiblers carres it while he is sucking it. Dye begins thrusting against garrus face until he makes cum all over him "your a dirty boy" he says to garurs. yes i am gar replies. "GOT ON THE TABBLE I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU" garrus say to de and he does. Garurs pulls out of his armour a big dick probabsbly 30" in longth and put it in hium, fucking him over and over until they both orgasm. "let us make continue this on the couch:)" gertrude sa to dwanye.

They move to the couch.

I thought it would be comfirt here "garrus say". "yes it will" dwayen say. "CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE cOCK IS COOKING" DWAYNE YELL and surprise cum on garrus back. "you chekey one i will pee in your mouth lay down your back." Garrus say in agony. Dwayne thay down on the couch his mouth spread open. Garrus assumes position "in position" garrus say now that he's in position to pee in his mouth.

Garrus lowert his ballsuck into dwayne's mouth and dwayne suck on it sucking the blood away from penis until garrus doesnt have a big bonner. garrus then unleashes a hot golden stream of piss and urine and saemen into dwany'es mouth. "this is hot" dwayne say in between gulps." "you r my slave now i own you." garrus tell dwanye "i will pee in your mouth whenever i want to because you are my slave sex slave for sex."

Dwayne was scared but also aroused and while garrus was still crouched over him he put his benis in his butt. "surprise mtoehrufkc" dwayne say with his penis now firmly in place in garrus anus. Dwayne fuck him until he dick gets raw and all the skin peel off from the ass scales.

They fuck for the rest of the night i dont want to have to right all thesex.

Dwayne wake up the next day clung to garrus in bed "i love you garrus" he say "that was incredible now i have to leave i need to go i have a fight with john cena to go to today i know i will beat him i will win." "ok honey have fun ill be thwere tooting for you."

end chapepter


	2. chapepter 2

**chepter 2 garrus fuck a wwe superst s ar john cena watch?v=-cZ7ndjhhps**

garrus and dwayne drive to the big wwarena in los angeels in dwayne cockson's bugatti veryon whore dwayne's bigwar with john acnena is to be at. "i m nervose" dwaynE SAY me too freidn dune me 23 garrus speak. On teirr waway to the arna garrus c a helpico up in the sky with a camera filmcorfing them for the peolcie site whehte the polcie report and repcrd them olegaly them speeding. "oh no cops have seen us" dwayne see as he speed up. the police behind them. the police behind them. the police behind them. the police behind them turned on their flashing blue and blue lights and begun to give into a chase them down the freeway where they chase them.

dwayne johnson speeed fasty.

dwayne outspeed the cop and they lose sight of him because he has the fattest car in the world and tyhey hav hiden on an elley and gone to the parking lot. "great cool awesome radical amazing sweet glad you could make it im gonna fucking kill you" john cena taunt at doodle in the parking lot outside of the big fight arena. johnson almost punch senna when gary steps in "no not that no fouting ightside the ring dwayne you can beat him in there not here." and he grabs dwayne's raised fistarm and pull it to his side to keep him from punch. they go inside. in the changing room dwayne sees cena changing and his naked ass with hair in it and his big dingadong draggin on the floor flaccid because it's so long . gore noticises dwayne being jealos u of john cena's bigger dick.

U r bigger than that u r the bigger man no don't be jealous my dwanye i will you

Garus

john cena enters the ring with his stupid fucking faggoty trumpet song blaring in the backgrund to the croWUd and his dumb fucking hair covere d by his shitty goddam u cant c me hat god i just wish he would fucking die he looks like such a faggot why is he so popular he doesn't even listen to good music like avanascanca he likes rap and that shit. dwayne johnson walks out like a cool guy "i can c u dumby) he say "u r not invinvilbe to me i fight you" "no u cant c me" "yes" "no" but he could c him dwayne could c john SEEna.

dwayne start to fight the stupid fucking dog fucker john cenae hit him with a left hit then a right hook the ol two five but then john cena get up angrier than ever and jump out of the ring and grab stan lee who was sitting in the audience and starts hitting dwayne with stan lee. dwayne is beaing beaten to feath by stan lee and john cean and the refefeferererefererfeferefereres won

't stop it. gfarus gets teh dumby referes to pay attention and stop the fight john cena has won and stan leee is dead.

i will kil lyou sometime again ! jnj fj cena says to dwany yes. garurs helprurs dwanrurs out of the rink , u r u ok gars makes a question out of. yes i am fine oh no i am not i have loist and eye and my broken leg is broken right leg oh fuck that huts. garus takes dwatne out of the ring to his car with which garrus will use to drivehimhome. fater he put dwabn in the car juno comes out and saay at garrus "you wanna fight i need to fight some moer i still have sex fight juice jflwoign through me."

"oh you sax" garrus say to juniper berry "yes sex fight testosterone juice all up in my huge dong" "i haver bigger dicker" GVakarian64 say to he.

oh yeah prove

garrus pukks out his dick and shows it to john cena who is also pulling out his winner. it is tiny because jrr tolkien has a small pecker because hess a stupid. garua bend over jjjj cccc over his leg on his lap and beghi n 3 spank him hard on hte buttechecks. 345 time he spanka him uin the paktikng loot. hav u lesson. garurs a. no i need meor conniving.

garfs lay joh ncnencanj on the cold hard pavepohaltment concrete and unlesahse his hard dcick onto joh ncn face. he make john rub his big alien cocck until he smemenate. im not happy he say.

sean is pushed face hard into the hard ground with his head in the ground and garrus pulsl open his ass and stick his bnig alien fungers itno his poopchute. he pull out funjhgers and put into his his it put into it his membner,. gaurs thrust in an out stretching cenacn assholy widder and wudder. dwayune wake up from his comma and se the and sees that this is going on. he asks agry if he can join and he replay "yea" now they both pound his tight pink asshole dry. they cum but cum too much and it comes out f johan face mouth. we too much "dwany assure gaurse" no not too much he can take jsome mroe cum he is noty fukll yes. dwayne go back to car and back to coma while garrus keep fucking.

garrus keeps fucking and fucking john strectchign his ashole losser and losser until the entore awful tower couold fuck into it. soon jong is so wide he splintoo and becoem dead in too halfs. "oh no he is now dead" goores say. gohan look up and see a kid standing there "what all didi youoi c" "ive been here teh whale time" "the fight has ejnhdendn and hours ago why u here" "i don't have dads anymore" get in my car it is a cool car come with me kid i will take oyu adopt you home and they get in his car and they all go home and dwayne is a doctor.

the kid say he love weraslting and go oto o everyer game and it dwanye big fdan and want t some day. i will teac you how with dwayne buy not now i have to heal h9m with aien healing. garus go to wdwaeyo and do a turian healding richual which heals him to full heal. end cheapter.


	3. chopper 3

Chape ter three: dont fuck up my art you dumb


	4. chapter bismol 4

chapter bismol 4: flailing out of live in 1 millon difernet way

gaur wake up in a one day at the morning to the crow call and car alarm to wake him up. he get up and look at his honey booboo dwanye joonson. gaore say to him his sleepign boyyd "u r beuatuy i lov u dune buggy". dune buggy nod in a greement in his slop/

gearus go odwnsitars. he make an cerelere. he see dwayne cum dowanstars and he naked his dick in visibiility. "nice dick" -garus. t"thank you" -dwight. tehy make a fuck righty on the counter and get cum in the cerenere?.

dwayne go to work and garrus is a

dwaynen go too9 work and gares has an offiec job bnow which he goes to to do the working jonb,.. they don'

t see each other except in sleop fotr months they no taljk only fuck on the cderelal. gaururs starts becoming a punk and listeniong to cool bands like green bay and blink 125. garrus gets a tatto on his neck of a gun because he is a cool and he pinks up smoackcking, garrus is the ultikamte punk roolker.

gaur wake up in a one day at the morning to the crow call and alram cocks to wake him up i nt he morning at an aearliy time for so he can get to work on time. he look to the fat shit dwanyn jonstosnablale and say "u r fageot i hat u i am move awawy." and garusaeu run awaay. garus take all of his dolalrs and leave the home forever of dawyne johnson on the holyweed hills.

garrus is now a homeless

gaursu beg for dollars on the side of a raod. garurs was beggign one dya and a girl come buy and give him a %20. gaurs is deligated a bout the new dolalrs he can buty the new uncleback lbalblobobmab album. then a man with a fendoroe come out and TAKE THE TWENETY MONEY! an the girl say "what the fuck assbutt he had that money it was belong to him it his give it back bullo." the fedorad avengenr say "you work for that money its' yours he didi not do an thing in order to earnt his money he do drugs" and go on about how this homeless man isn't really and homeloss man but really a bum. she say "if you r so omprotnet how do u get your cash." he say "my mopm give me cash:)" then she say "no" and garrsu move in and say "you want to dance u fuckor" by this tiem there was an croWUd and they ewre cheryign the girl and now turn to garrus who start making a dance tp tjos cool music which statrts playing form someone car  watch?v=BFl7DCfBxjk and garrus is a cool dancer but it's open garrus style not minceraft style. the feafora runs away and everyone gives garrus big ammontes of mooal.

afeter seeing his coll perovmance garus is naroached by simon scowel the host of 1 direcxtion and ameriacn idol and x factor and americac's got tolent and the voice and other things i think he is sexy. simon cool say to garrus "i like your dance you are cool want to live with me" and garrus goes to live with him in his mantin on holylwoed hoels. now garusu is alive with simon moris.

gfaurs liek simon house much he think it cool and he is rocher than dwayne fucker. "r u al anien: simone ask of garturuRIAFD."ytes i am i am hifing frfom the border patrole they chsase my ship " and soimoen pay someone to remvoe the pborder patrol so thjey dont chase the antlion.

now taht he safe fro boreder natrol gaurs can finally let hsi safety down. "r u fagy" garus as kof dwayne "i like fuck men" he elbaborate. "i fuck all" say simpson. tehy move to couch to do a fuck but instea d kiss adn cudel for an hour strigte. sinemon take out his big COCK and rub it on garus chest whcih give hiom plosure. he cum all over garrus face and it get in his eye "you mother fucker" garrus scream at him and storm off, still without pajnts his flaccid penis swayting side to side he go take a shower and wash the cum off.

he leave the shower nalked and simon tackle him in the hallway to surprise fuck hi bit they fall out of the windows and are now in the ytard. they paraparazzi show up and film the m fuck.

emanwhiole at dwight ( i forgot his name lol) house he watch e! introtainmetn and see that garus is fucking simon coolidge and is ANGNERY and vow to kill fimon and get hsi old lover and fuckar back so they can be renunited and fuck once more. "DWIGHT WILL FUCK AGAIN!" he scream to heaven.

fianlise chapeperpt.


	5. chapter 5

shootout to fanfiction . net for reading my fanfiction . net at fanfiction . net . com

cahppter 3 maybe - oh no it's pager 5

garus wake up and go down the stairs to downstairs to talk to him lover simon cowbell. gaurs go to talk to him and find that his is not there. "where r u " he ask screaming out to the heavens trying to find his lost love. simon run upstairs from the basement scared of for garrus life "what are you yell aboot" he ask him that question/ i was scared of losing you didnt know where you where.

then a nother man walk crawl up from on the stairs aroudn to corner to see garus . "who the fuk is this" and simon say "go bnack downstairs honey it's just a alien intruder i'll fight him" and then simon beat him the fuck up with his fists and kick garus. "oi thought u lovd me u monsteer" and garus real eyes that he simon was cheating on he. garus benign to cry and run away and grab all his clothes and run away. garus just start drving in his lamborghini arund the hills of hollywood.

at dwayne s house in the hollywood hills he sees on the news that an alien was reported invading simon school's house and run away he was reported by simon clock to the border petrol. dwayne leave the house and call garrus to his phone. :where " he ask garus "in the hollywood hills" garus tell him "tell me where i find you just pull off tell me where you are i find you i protect you from the border patrol." and garrus pull over to the road side of the road and tell dwayne he stop. dwayne come to pick him up to keep him protection from the border police. dwayne get him in his faster car of the world bugatit veyron. they run away from the inclosing police there is a big police chase they got shot at but no thing is fastest than the bugatti veryon.

having escapad the police the two stop at a motel in nevada. "get oyur rest 2nite because tomorow we go to las vegas and party we are on the run we are fugitives we have no money we must gamble to gain more money." dwayne tell garrus "ok" garrrus say back.

sory for short chapter i am a school


	6. chapter: 6: a new chapter

chapter: six this time

a dark stormy night of rain and thunder sky is black. "a storm is coming" say dwayne who be looking outisdfe out of the iwndow. garus is scared he never seen a storm before not even on turia the turian planet;. they didn't have weather there it is that is why rivers are so improtnant toi tourniquets.

"we gotat get outta here" say sand dune. "i dont know where but we goota go we this storm is going to tear this place apart." which makes garrus even more spooked. garrus and dwatne leave just as the border patrol arrives narrowly escaping their execution.

it is day

garrus and dwayne arrife at dennys to get one food to eat. "i will eat all your meat." dwayne say to the employee. the waitress takes out her dick and put it in dwayne's face. "you will take all my meat and you will ejnoy." she say and force dean to suck her bong. garrus think she a threat hurting dwayne and push her to the floor and punch her pee-pee. dwayne pull him off and say "no she not a threat stop this gorrus." and gorrus stop. the he-bitch itself up and puts dwayne on the table and puts its thing into his bunghole.

garurs get around to the other side of the table and make dwaytne suck his dick and make cum big cum all over dwayne. "that was good hope to fuck you again sometime soon" big dick girl say s and she go to get their food. garus and dwayne eat tehri food and then quick leave because they're being chased by the border patrol.

on the road they see a cop barricade up ahead further up the road the cops are stopping people making sure they don't do crimes or steal from the road troll or anything like that keeping the streets safe and garrus and dwayne see it and have to make a quick decision whether to blast through it or hit it or go around it or stop and get acquitted what will they do? find out on next chapter


	7. chopter 7

chopter 7: DDAD

Garus and muscole wrestler is driving down the high speed car way when they see a red chuvrolet camfaro pull up next to them and see a manchild inside the driver seat. he throw the conversational top off down the car and yell out the wandow "I AM GUY FIERY AND WE ARE ROLLING OUT LOOKING FOR AMERICA'S GREATEST DINERS, DRIVE-INS, AND DIVES." and then the camper pulls away fast vroom.

garus and dwayne chase after the man and his frosted tips to see who he is. "he must be a wizard " garus tell hom as they sped up to catch after him. they pull along him once agnain and they he lean out the wandow and scream louder to them this time " **I AM GUY FIERI AND WE ARE ROLLING OUT LOOKING FOR AMERICA'S GREATEST DINERS, DRIVE-INS, AND DIVES."** and then he screech his ties and peel away once more.

they catch up again and he say it this time so loud it vibrates the cars " _ **I AM GUY FIERI AND WE ARE ROLLING OUT LOOKING FOR AMERICA'S GREATEST DINERS, DRIVE-INS, AND DIVES."**_ AND HE PULL OFF AGAIN.

after an hour of this chase the man with the frosted tips pulls off to into a parking lot of a dinner to eat at. the two pull off too to meet him. before they can get off of their car he is inside the diner. they go in as he disappear into a crown.

they make their way thorough the crowd and meet the frost tip head hair guy man. he is eating a lot of food big burgers and fries large meal. "wh did u yell at us on the roadway." garus ask them an . "i am guy fairy" he reply as an asnwer to him "i am big fan of dwayne johnson and i hear about you gretchen i hear the border patrol is chasing you i want to protect you but cant be obvious about it." guy buys them all both a big meal of burgers. they eat all the burgers and are full stomachs.

they then the group team of 3 goes gets to gets outta there and leaves the place. garus goes wit guy in his car his camaro cool car red car. they race away from the diner at a high speed and once more narrowly escape the border patrol cars chasing them. guy fieri brings them to another hotel where they will stay and he will join their group.

on the next chapter of garrus fuck a wwe star dwayne the cock johnson garrus and dwayne the cock johnson fuck a food network star guy the burger fieri


	8. guy feiry

GARRUS AND GUY FERRARI RETURN FROM THE BURGER JOINT WHERE THEY GOT GOOD BIG MEAT BURGERS THEY WERE TASTED GOOD. One way to tell age is by looking at the condition of bones themselves, with the older bones being more likely to be arthritic

Another way to determine age is by looking at the development of the sutures, the adult skull has no remaining frontal structure in the middle of the frontal bone, as they become closed as we age

THEY GET INTO THEIR HOTLE AND LOOK EAC H OTH ER RAMANTICLY AND THEN dwatyne josnhon BURST INTO ROOM AND SAY #WHO WANT A FUK" AND TAKE OFF HIS PANT WITH ONE FOUL SOUP. THEY ALL TAKE OFF THEIR CLOTH AND GUY FERIER SAY "I AM GONA TO FUCIKN EAT U FAGOTES" AND HE PUT HTE M IN HSI MOUTH Intramembranous Ossification – intramembronous ossification is the process of bone dev from fibrous membranes, it is involved in the formation of the flat bones of the skull, the mandible, and the clavicles

Endochondral Ossification – uses cartilage as the model for bone formation, this is how all of our other bones grow and how the long bones elongate

Epiphyseal Disk – Growth Plate – band of cartilage between the epiphysis and diaphysis, increase bone length as the cells ossify

Osteoclasts – dissolve bone tissue to release minerals, this process is called resorption

bone marrow creates white and red blood cells

Suture – refers to any connection between large bones (in fetal skulls, these are called fontanels)

Fissure – any wide gap between bones

Foramen – refers to any opening in the skull, nerves and blood vessels leave this opening to supply the face

Foramen magnum – spinal column exit

Mental foramen – on the jaw

Bone Spur – osteophyte, body grows small projection on the edges of bones

Plantar Fasciitis – common cause of heel pain, inflammation of the plantar fascia, walking can be painful

Osteoporosis – Increased activity of octeoclasts cause a breakdown of bone, bones become more fragile, spongy bone especially becomes more porous

Causes of osteoporosis – lack of exercise, poor diet, genetics, ethnicity, gender (women)

Rheumatoid Arthritis

GUYT FEIRA SWALLOW THE TWO GROUP OF PEOPLE AND THEY GO TO HIS STOMACH AND DWAYNE TAKE GAURS COCK IN HIS HAND AND JERK HIM OFF SEXUALLY. GARUS IS SO AROSED FROM THIS SES THAT THEY HE CUME SO MUCH ON DWANYE AND IT IS SO MCUH FOR GUT GFIERY EVEN HIS IRON STOMECH CAN NOT HANDLE ALL OF THE SPERMS AND HE EPXLODFE GU FIRE DEAD NO MORE HELP FRM GUY FIERI GARRUS AND DWAYEN DONE EVEN NOTICE THE EXPLODSIONTHAT HUYT EXPLDOE D AND DWEAYNE PUT MEATY DICK COKC IN GARUS BUT AND THEY FUCK ALL OVER ALL AT NIGHT THAT NIGHT FUCK FOREVER. BEFORE COPS BREAK DOWN DOOR AND CATC HTHEM BEING HOMOSEXULS AND OH NO WILL THEY ESCAPE THIS TIME FIND OUT NEXT TIME ONTHIS TIME ON GARUS FUCK A WEEE STAR DWAYNE DUDSON.


	9. Chapter IX: the heist

chatpeor IX

farus and dan jongson had just scene the death of guy feir, and they were scared. now that the host of the world most famous tv show is death what do they willthey do when they need to hide. they run away from the hotel they were in neveda and go t o WASHINTONG DCWHERE THEY WILL MEAT PRESIDENT SONIC THE HEGEDOG AND BEG FOR HIM TO STOP THE POLICE. before they can leave hotel a polic man comes to their door asking for "where's guy fieri i heard he was with you" and garrus waves his hand in his face and with his alien powers says "these are not the guy fieri you are looking for" and the cops say "oh" and leacve. they go to washington dc and realise they that have no money to buy a hotel room here so they decide they need to make a money. "why not gho and do ur wrastling dwayne" garrus apply "because i am kick out of wwe for harboring an alien" "oh" and then garus say "well to get to more money why cant we dont why not have we go do some crimes and steal thhings for sell them for to get money" and dwayne say it is a good idea.

they go to a store and buy guns big assault rifle and body armor to save them from BULLETS and they purchase these things. "now we need a gang" dwayne say before the PAYDAY GANG passes by and one of them (hoston who is the best payday gang memer) says "we wanna do a crime with u wanker come c us in our safehouse at bodhi's pool repair wankers" and leases. They head to the place repair station safe house that night and plan their crime. "we are gonna to steal the gold from the US capital bank." "thats a hard thing to steal" garrus say concerned the crime wont do well "yes it is but you're good cirminals i can see it in your eyes you'll we'll be fine." and they load up their weapons and go to the us bank capital to steal all the gold.

They get to the bank and head inside but it's the door lock. Austin the sneak man unlocks the door with his lockpick and they go inside. Aston guides them around all the traps the laser beams and pressure floor plates and they get past all the security and get stopped by the vault door.

2"o shite how r we suposed 2 do this" WOLF says out loudly because he is scared. "donot panic wolf u will set of alram" dallas say before bane comes on radio and say "KEYCODE IS GET THE THERMAL DRILL H982FKL" and they put in the keycode but its WRONG and the alarms go of. "oh no" dwayne say "i cannot go to jail i will be rape" and the cops all show up and start shooting them. They blow up the cops and the vault door and get in and take all the gold 5 trillon dollars of gold

The PAYDAY gang starts shottting back theyget outside into the day and find it is day by this point they were crime all night. there is one lady there with her kid they hoston kill the lady and take the kid hostage "WANKERS no one come any WANKERS no more bullets stay back WANKERS i will shot this kid" and the cops stop shotting as the escape car pulls up and they get in and steal the kid.

Back in the back of the van they talk about their succesful gold stealing haha celebrations. Dwayne johnson is concern about the kid they kidnap saying who what will we do with this kid hoston u dumbass we cant kidnap people on heists like this and hosxton say s that they will just turn the kid into a criminal like them anbd he'll help themn with crimes they can take him hostage whenever there'es a pickle. They get back to safehouse and go online to and sell all the gold and have all the money. They have a party celebnrate garrus and dwayne buy a new mansion and fuck in it all night.


	10. CHAPTE 109

choertertptr :ten: the drugs cortel

one day 1 three of the mission heist garusd say "what abotu we do with this kid of muscle" and they of go DO WHt "hXOTONROTN sell this kid on to the AFRICANS AMERKICAN market" and hotxton say "ok i but we need the cASH mna" and evryone went to bte black markety which was radscist XXXDdxd and sell masle teen to the blacks there.

the bBLACS said : yoyu mang dont we dont want tgatr musle here hel'l kil usDXRUG and we nede kocaine workes. dolas says "but he can maka YOURUR **Cocaine** , also known as **benzoylmethylecgonine** or **coke** , is a strong sti" SNMAS man "ok wel will well WEYL take thois cool man "? "ands the drug ladder also known as EL chupso gosmo say "alrighta he wqlil be a god achvievements and adgitoin to the drug GANG" .b


	11. CHAGNER xI: superbole

CHAGNER xI: superbole

asfter the PAYDAY gang andgarusdi and dwanye the cock jognson says "ok LOOK at this miUNT y (cache) we shud go to the suberbowl and ceye all thge hot futobel players and look at them takyle and RUN

TE THO THFO OTBAL touyhdown and SCORE imitive notion upon which the geome/ they went to the footbal stadumim and themn but OH no but than the PAYDAY gang gturnas eveil and say " we are worklign withg the copsd and they are gona arest u aliegal alien u rnot a;lowed into this countrey to stele are jobs slo whatts why wer are woprking for doinland traMP cus he donsmnt like you ilkiegals OK" and then square jofhgns and garus do go to PRIUSON" how will they iscape from thisa terrible prison? Find out next time on garsu fuck a wwe fucker dwayne cock robisons. t


	12. 12

chapter 3: check it out

OEh no the our stars are in thge prison and and the gonearehhia is to bad for them so THEY godta break ou8t of the pisoin. bUTT how do they do it ? well on the fisrt day garus com up wtih [briolliant plan . garrus sAUY "dqyane sQURARE robisanons i need u 2 fuc mme in me scalie arse OH says "dywane" i will ok help youy do that so then the guard willt come and see us fuckling and tgeytn he have to cum and brAKE us abart and them we still hsi key and we aescaper. "brilliant " and then they do the pole amnd a gard cum, but he say "i now what u 2 are doing, likuyly my name is ron bersag wand i like scalie so om, gonann cYUM inb yu. and then theyt guard get out his KNIGHTSTIKE and haha (jk its his long dick) and he sick it in garus as and make garus cum on hgis faCE FROM pro state orgrans. asnd then dywane sneeek up on guard and smSAH his head with his bicewps and then they seal his gun and kesy and they MAKE brakew for the excite leave. but before they see the exist they see some one who say "for UR helath" and tey turn around and guuts what theyre he is ITS dr. breevce stuke. he say "hey i need ur gurys to brake out of this dANG nuthouse i gonat get out of herw and see sunshin brule " she os my siuster" and she need my helo.P and them thy brake out of brison with the dr,


	13. chapter 1&4: fock

chapter 1&4: fock

afgetr they brake out of the poisnon from the government, garus talk tot he dr. and he say "thantks for breking me out of tHAT dang prison oim eterinaly in ur dett. so then they say "dr we neede urhelp to get out of the USA The United States of America"" and the dr say its "ok i have a plain that can take us of of the trhuis country. so then gqrrus say "ok dwanye huny what country do u want to go 2 i bet parus woudlbe a nice place form relaxa and AND amake romance. dwayne say "yeh i" want to go tho there too also. dr st eve say "ok but firs t we need to go to to go to my cousun house dr sunshine . gars say 'ok" so they tgen go and get in dr steves plaine and they take of. dwayne sAY " OH man i dont i dont like 2 fly in planbes lke c-39p0" garrus say "ahah i luve that move its the bst wes hud go see Star Wars: The Force awakens in theatres" AND then while in the plane dwayen ueses his credito card to pay for those cool ine flite mobies whihc was the force awkanbes. tehy sit anfd wathc the movie whle dr flies the plane. agrus then saay "i feel supro horny sexy dwanye u shud tke of ur undertweere and then dwyNE " does that. my mom says i gotta go to the drs appiotnment ILL FINISH THUIS LATter.


	14. chapter 15: the plain plane

chapter 15: the plain plane

dwayne undoes hjis pants and garryus' long dong sliver come ote of his cock slot in his crotche and then he fuck dwanye with his huge cok so hard in the as. torquinette seamen is pison so when dwyane toke sum in his as he turn into a turian love furnativce. yeah. the dr who was flyign plane turn around and c this and he says "what the dang heck why did you do this in MY plaine" then the dr throws themout of athe THE planbe. luckibly garus habe a parashoot and dwyane grabe don to gars as they we =re falting out of the skye.


	15. chinker 16: the beach of dday

chinker 16: the beach of dday

the dwayne and garus bnundle of hot boys in the with falling parashoot land safetely on teh grond OR SO THEY THANK and they fidn that they are on the gemran beach of normandy and are surrounded by the natzies. They garus pull out his cool lazer gun machine and start to shooting the evbil bad guys and dwayne use his fist to PUINCH THEM ALL TO DEAD and they run up the becah to all the  wiki/Normandy they rtun into the inland and fight the natzies and arive at berlin in germany and take over the city with their lazers and fists and they track down and find ADOGL Hilterr and beat him up 2. Now that hitler is killed by them worlkd wor 2 is over and the normandy spaceship from mass efefect 2 (nOT the old one) come fly in and pick them up in it and save them from teh communists who have taken over the autobahn and they the ship uses it lasers to blow them all up the evil red people and then tehy fly away to space and they go inside the ship and meat cominder shoperd. dwayne is in awe at finaly Cing space and is WOAH THIS IS COOL I AM IN SPACE and the nhe goes around the shiop looking at thing and garus and shipArd talk to2 eahcother,.

THE AEND OF THIS NEXT EXVITE CHAPTER OF MY READ MY FANFICTIONGIVE REVIEW NO NOT TO HATE PLS OH MAN.


	16. ch seventenn : the meating comindir shep

ch seventenn : the meating comindir sheperd chater

They had the the the garrus and dwayne have now come onto the board of the normandy spaceship decks and garus ahve coem face to face in with shpoporaad the king odf hte flies away from eath. Garus go to the captian comander her the comander shepard querters and speak to her and she is romancintactic him and they do a fuck and dwayne who has his room below the room of the comander him shepard and he hear them havce sex all ngith and confornt garus abouyt in the next day

"waty the fuck y did u fuck the comander shepard"

"no i dont i did not do that wat r u dum"

"yes u did i hear u having the sex all night"

"dwayne blease dont be anger mad at me i wont do it again i sorry i cheatled on u"

"ok i forgove but no more cheating on me i want an honest turian to be in the love with me and sex me and hold me cuddle me tight oj garus dont do that agian"

And they are back to gether dwayne is no more mad at garus they have rekonseiled with ecah other, and made up their ammens. and them comander the comander shepard the leader of the owner the captain of the ngrmandy come to dwayne totell him about he followed him werslting career and is big fan of his fighting wrestling beating people up works and tells him about hte Wgalactic Wrestling Essociation (WWE) where there are billiosn of contenders and dwayne can use his sweet restling skills to fight them and kill them all and TAKE THEIR FUCKING SCALPS FROM THEIR WORTHLESS SKULLS LIKE I WOULD DO TO JOHN CENA IF I HAD THE MUSCLES JOHN CENA YOU PIECE OF SHIT. Thry go to join the wrastling league and sign up for it at the sitadell and as they go in to the 3 they are mugged by a group of aliens who go "give me ur money" and point a knife into them and dwayne johnson beat them all up and take the knife and destroy it in half and then the rest of the aliens are afeard of him. The manger of the wwe see this fight how dwayne win so easily against 400 armed aliens with knifes and come over up to speak to him and say "woah ur good at fightring wanan join the wwe and fiite all the stupoid aleins.". (them namager is a hiuman and he is racism afghanistan aliens.). And wwayne say "yes that is whyt we came to this place the to fight in the wreswlting place" and now dwaytne jonson is a part of intothe space wwe where he will fight all the aleisnaleinsaliens.


	17. chape XIIIIIIIIIII: the wrtilng mach 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-c8229909-fec3-cb3a-210f-9b0f61535f1c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"chape XIIIIIIIIIII: the wrtilng mach 2/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-c8229909-fec4-50df-2d18-5467d6adb4e4" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Courier New'; color: #222222; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dwayne dalej robić to w podróży, aby na markę dla zabawy przyłączyć się do walki o drugą karierę swojego miejsca zapasach kariery. To następna walka sesja jest przeciwko niejakiego wiki/Unnamed_Pendari Unnamed Pendari z tego epizodu Star Trek przedsiębiorstwie gdzie walczył z gorącą dziewczyną. Dwayne iść walczyć sobie jego wewnętrzne demony i zabić je zniszczyć zniszczyć ich wszystkich z jego wielki pięści. On stoi w obliczu jego zmarłej żony i dzieci, którzy zginęli zaniedbania, bo zmagał się dużo, ale bije ich i nie straszy nie więcej bił je dobrze ich nie ma. Dwayne dalej walczyć sobie jego inne Fursona znaków i bije go dobrze i wygrywa walkę i trwa do następnej rundy. Dwayne uderza Dwayne z dobrym kick punch półobrotu garg downhouse brownhouse i woah./span/p 


End file.
